bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Airdensos Gamignd/Bee Costumes
I decided to make each bee currently in the game some costumes. There is a Costume Console in the Bees section that you can edit on your bees. Along with that The Noob, Pro, and top shop will have a costume crate Costs: Noob - 2,500 Honey Pro - 250,000 Honey Top - 2,500,000 Honey If you get a costume that your bee already has, you will get 25% of your honey back on what it costed. If You also get a costume for a be that you don't own, it will be stored in the Costume Console until you get that bee. Costumes Each Costume for Bees Basic Bee: B.S.S Cap, Basic Egg Shell (20% of getting it from hatching a Basic Egg), Beehive Bomber Bee: Headphones, Caution Tape, Bomb Brave Bee: Army Cap, Dumbell, Boxing Gloves Bumble Bee: Speech Bubble that says "Bzzz", Happy Drama Mask, Tiny Billboard Cool Bee: Sunglasses, Saxophone, Guitar Hasty Bee: Car Values & Racing Stickers, Sonic's Hair, Pichu's Ears and Tail Looker Bee: Glasses, Telescope, Camera Rad Bee: Selfie Stick, Crown, 80's Glasses Rascal Bee: Sherrif's Hat, Popsocket, Game Controller Stubborn Bee: Construction Helmet, Mark Sign, Silver Egg Shell (12% of getting it from hatching a Silver Egg) Bubble Bee: Goggles, Dive Cap, Bathing Suit Bucko Bee: Tattoo that says Blue Rules, Energy Can, Soda Pack Commander Bee: Army Helmet, Pulled Gymnastic Bars, Weights Demo Bee: Rocket, Volcano Model, Grenade Exhausted Bee: Eye Mask, Coffee Mug, Pillow Fire Bee: Firefighter Hat, Extinguisher, Fire Alarm Frosty Bee: Scarf, Blanket, Hot Chocolate Mug Honey Bee: Hunny Pot from Winne The Pooh (Pooh also called him Hunny Bee), Gold Egg Shell (8% of getting it from hatching a Gold Egg, 30% from hatching it from Honey Bee Egg from Cave Monsters), Honey Wand Rage Bee: Smashed Keyboard, Speech Bubble with Roblox Filter, Cracked Monitor Riley Bee: Tattoo that says Red Rocks, Football Helmet, AirPods Shocked Bee: Thought Bubble With A Spider inside, Sad Drama Mask, Empty Mug Baby Bee: Bib That says "I ♥ Honey", Diaper, Baby Book Carpenter Bee: Saw, Toolbox, Stack of Wood Demon Bee: Pitchfork, Campfire, Medieval Torch Diamond Bee: Ring Case, Diamond Egg Shell (4% Chance of getting it from hatching a diamond egg), Pickaxe Lion Bee: Binoculars, Ranger Hat, Zoo Cage Music Bee: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's hair, Microphone, Orchestra Book Ninja Bee: Headband, Chopsticks, Sushi Platter Shy Bee: Gardener's Hat, Bow, Watering Can Bear Bee: Sea Bear Arms and Legs, Berry Bush, Fish Bucket Cobalt Bee & Crimson Bee: Custom Capes, Comic Books, Super Hero Actions Words Festive Bee: Santa Hat, Angel's Halo, Christmas Tree Star Gummy Bee: Pie Eating Contest Napkin, Opened Candy Packets, Chef's Hat Photon Bee: Metal Tower, Race Car Wheels with stickers, Pikachu's Ears and Tail Puppy Bee: Spiky Collar, Dog Bowl with Food, Dog House Tabby Bee: Collar, Leash, Cat Bowl with Water Vicious Bee: Piercings, Metal Rock Guitar, Knife Windy Bee: Electric Mini Fan, Wind Bell Chime, Mini Version of The Wind Shire Spicy Bee: Hot Sauce, Taco, Burrito Tadpole Bee: #1 Flag, Pirate's Hat, Plunger Vector Bee: Third Eye Sticker, Turban, Mythic Egg Shell (2% of hatching it from a Mythical Egg) Please Suggest more ideas for more costumes. Category:Blog posts